<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So... He's A Minhopeless Romantic? by PumpkinChair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274106">So... He's A Minhopeless Romantic?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinChair/pseuds/PumpkinChair'>PumpkinChair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Gen, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, M/M, Mentioned Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:36:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinChair/pseuds/PumpkinChair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Minho reflects on his silly little feelings for one district witch Chan.</p>
<p>Oh, and Hyunjin just wanted to say hi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So... He's A Minhopeless Romantic?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwingbyJeanHonoreFragonard/gifts">TheSwingbyJeanHonoreFragonard</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330366">So... You're A Chanwitch?</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwingbyJeanHonoreFragonard/pseuds/TheSwingbyJeanHonoreFragonard">TheSwingbyJeanHonoreFragonard</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am absolutely in love with the Chanwitch series you all don't understand I'm obsessed</p>
<p>So, I had a nice idea to write about for the au since we don't get to see much of Minho, sadly.</p>
<p>I'm sorry Author-nim for writing about your au 🥺</p>
<p>If you haven't read the series, https://archiveofourown.org/series/1240898 , there it is! There are mild spoilers in here mostly for book one, so I advise reading it first! (It's much better than this I promise)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite how much Minho claims district witch Chan gets on his nerves and ruins his life, he can't seem to keep his eyes from straying towards the ratty store across the street. It's a pull in his chest like he can't resist, like something is telling him to go over there, itching to be a part of whatever shenanigans those absolute fools are getting themselves into. It's not hard to observe them when he's close by, but that wretched cat in the window, or the weird sleepy boy Yongbok on some days, keep giving him these unblinking stares, and he swears the cat smirks at him! It's beyond humiliating and Minho tears his eyes away each and every time with hot cheeks only to be drawn back again not some five minutes later. They're all a bunch of heathens, but Minho is adult enough to admit to himself silently that their wacky way of going about life is much more exciting than his mundane shop running duties. He knows Changbin, his faithful and a little bit childish apprentice would agree and perhaps suggest they all have dinner together again sometime soon. Preposterous. Minho wouldn't be caught dead sharing a meal with such riffraff.</p>
<p>That doesn't stop the ache in his chest every time he sees Chan though, every time he observes him tending to customers or giving in to Hyunjin's every whim, or when he just smiles that exhausted, resigned smile of his towards the end of the day. Minho is sure those children are running him ragged, and now there's even a poor boy begging to be his apprentice. Minho sometimes wants to offer to help, to watch his shop for maybe just an hour for Chan to do <em>anything</em> he may want or need to do. Of course, Minho would never let an explosive baby dragon and possible kleptomaniac delivery boy into his own pristine store, but perhaps he could handle babysitting Chan's shop for an hour. That wouldn't fit his image at all though, would it? Chan was still under the blasphemous impression that Minho hated him, that they were bitter rivals and the witch wanted nothing to do with him and his <em>feral children,</em> but that wasn't at all the case now. Perhaps in the beginning when Minho had just moved it and grimaced at anything that looked like it could get his hands dirty, but so much has happened. </p>
<p>Changbin thinks he's getting soft, weak-kneed and gentler in his interactions with Chan and the Boys across the street, but Changbin is a fool and knows nothing. Even now though, when Minho is reading a middle-aged woman's palm to help her find the perfect trinket or something, his mind is aflutter with all the heart stopping encounters he'd had with Chan thus far. He'd sent that letter, that official request for assistance, pouring out his feelings and insecurities for them all to see only for it to fizzle out in front of him like the way mana flows through his body after a spell. It left him feeling wholly empty and bitter, face twisted up in a deep frown as he thought it over that night at home, huddling in his bed sheets as if to physically hide himself from his shame. Chan was too daft to like him, mean and holier-than-thou Minho, the rival witch across the street. Great Big Blue, why had Minho been so mean to him from the start? It was all coming back to bite him now.</p>
<p>Minho let's Changbin go home from the shop a little bit early that evening, not missing the way the boy's face seems to brighten at the news. Minho assures him it's not because he's being generous, but rather his mind is all over the place and he'd like to go home to have some warm tea. It does warm his core to make Changbin even the littlest bit happier, but he'd never say such sentiments aloud. The streets are empty when minho finally locks up shop from the outside despite there being another hour or so before the shops close up. He can hear Hyunjin's squeaky, high-pitched laughter across the street, the kind that shakes the windows only the way dragon lungs can. He pulls his hat low over his face to hide the small twitches of his lips, the smile he has to fight back with much difficulty. He lingers for a second longer as he drops his keys into his pocket and smoothes out his pristinely pressed clothes. Minho knows he's stalling, not wanting to go home but not wanting to visit Chan's shop without a heated complaint on his lips. He's not particularly in the mood for fighting. </p>
<p>Just as Minho decides he's had enough loitering, he glances over just one more time at the shop across the street, making eye contact with that blasted cat who stares lazily back in his pretentious way. Minho glares back in an uncharacteristic display of childishness before the cat hops off the window display to slink further into the shop. Not seconds later is Hyunjin bursting out the door and running across the street, heedless of potential oncoming traffic. Chan is, of course, not far behind, but Minho feels his own panic flood his system when Hyunjin takes a step into the street. </p>
<p>"Minho, Minho! Hi!" The dragon is screeching happily as Minho panics, eyes darting left and right before he too is stepping into the street to pull Hyunjin back with him, before any cars can even be seen turning corners. </p>
<p>"Are you out of your mind? What are you running in the street for!" Minho can't help the relief he feels as he looks the boy over, ignoring how Hyunjin has attached himself around his middle, face buried against his shoulder like this is something they do all the time. Minho is not a hugger. Especially not with children that are not his. His eyes flicker up to meet Chan's uselessly as the district witch jogs across the street <em>safely, </em>unlike his charge. Great Big Blue Bird in the sky Minho was ready to give Chan an earful for not keeping a better eye or Hyunjin, or at least for not teaching him not to cross the street without looking. </p>
<p>"Channie look! It's Minho! Channie, Channie you gotta look, you're not looking!" Chan was too busy detangling Hyunjin's arms from around Minho's waist while mumbling apologies as fast as he could to listen to the dragon's whines. Once freed, Minho is struck by how cold he now feels without the hug, reminded once again how alone he truly is in his own little world. </p>
<p>Minho gives Chan the most disapproving look he can when he turns to leave, eyes twinking just a little bit when Hyunjin waves at him so enthusiastically. "District Witch, you'd better keep a better eye on that boy." He sneers without the usual bite. It falls flat and almost <em>fond</em> when he says it and he hates it, hates how it makes his cheeks a little rosy in embarrassment. </p>
<p>"I'm sorry Minho, really. He just likes you a lot." Chan holds Hyunjin's hand tightly in his own as they watch Minho make his way down the street, a heavy sigh leaving his lips. "Why him? You could run out and tackle anyone on the street but it has to be Minho, the guy that already hates my guts." Chan knows it's futile to ask Hyunjin, or anyone else for that matter, why the universe keeps trying to force him and Minho together. Everyone seems to know something he doesn't.</p>
<p>"He wants to be your friend." Is all Hyunjin helpfully supplies while they make their way carefully back across the street, happy to tell Chan all over again how <em>nice</em> Minho is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this on my phone sorry if it's weird</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>